


Your Eyes

by Denig37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem from Sam's POV, written for <a href="http://nanoks.livejournal.com/">nanoks</a>'s <a href="http://nanoks.livejournal.com/66148.html">challenge</a>, prompt <i>Eyes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

Your green eyes make me always shiver,  
wondering how deep they see,  
The look that makes my heart's slight quiver,  
causing angels to break free,  
looking for The One to hold,  
for my to-hell-damned lost soul...


End file.
